Origin
Origin is the starting point that defines one's existence and directs one's actions throughout life. It is the driving force from the primordial world which was given form by the Demiurge. The Hierarchy of Origins Origins are a spiritual trait that most faiths believe in. It stems from the common belief in the origins of the universe and the world. Castores itself is the Origin point of all life upon it (save for Humans and Invaders), upon which subdivided into countless smaller fragments. The Demiurge tasked the larger fragments to manage the smaller ones, thus the formation of Gods, Spirits, Mortals, and the rest. Thus a Deity's people to be in tune with their Deity not just because their culture reinforces it, but because their soul is a reflection of part of their creator. Entities higher up on the hierarchy are more generic, while lower ones, such as your common mortal, are more specific. Due to how common mixed heritage is on Castores, it can be assumed mixing has no negative side effects. Whether ones origin is a mix or attunes itself to one of the parents' is unknown. It is believed a particular Origin can only exist in a single being at one time, and the tracing of one's Origin is to trace ones path of reincarnation. Influence All living beings upon Castores match their actions to be in harmony with the driving force that originated them from the moment they enter into the world. These actions are more along the lines of an inherent compulsion that could be called a person's instinct rather than a conscious decision. If a person becomes awakened to their Origin, it becomes nearly impossible to stray from their Origin. It becomes an impulsive behavior one would follow as though it were an absolute order. Magic One's Origin influences ones magic, even if one doesn't realize it. * Arcane: As it relies entirely on one's self, Origin plays an immense role in an Arcanist's ability. For Sorcerer's their powers are entirely reliant on their Origin's affinity for elements or particular concepts. For more practiced casters its reflected in their affinity for particular types of magic. The Amukreen methods of arcane magic however completely ignores one's origin, as the Webwork instead focuses on the World's origin at the top of the Hierarchy. * Divine: Divine is perhaps the least influenced. While one could argue one's Origin would favor them towards their related deity, Humans, who are completely removed from the Hierarchy, as well as other races, have exhibited proficiency in wielding Divine power. * Spirit: Origin is often the first stepping stone for Spiritualists. A Spiritualist often relies on a spirit to take interest in them, which is most commonly from having similar Origins, or ones that compliment each-other well. Spiritualists are often the most familiar with Origins, with particularly potent ones able to awaken them. Humans and Invaders As extraterrestrial entities, Humans and Invaders are outside the Hierarchy of Origins, at least to an extent. They are instead beholden to that of their homeworld. One knowledgeable in Origins would best describe it as their origins being written in a different language. For the most part Humans have become 'naturalized' due to mixed breeding, becoming accepted by the world. The Invaders themselves however, seem to have somehow removed themselves from the Hierarchy to an extent, and are able to manipulate and even feed off its connection to the World. The Enslaved Intelligences of the Invaders are completely removed from the Hierarchy, but their creation as fragments of the World Breaker seems to follow a similar concept. Category:Magic Category:Religion